De Schaduw van de Duisternis
by DJ Writealot
Summary: It's about a boy who ends up in a crazy adventure of the fight between good en evil
1. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 1

De Shaduw van de Duisternis

Boek 1 - Drakenbloed

Voor de verlichting  
_van mijn geest, die vol  
__zit met nog meer  
__zieke fantasieën_

Een avontuur van een jongen die meer  
is dan hij denkt en die terecht komt in  
een leven waar niets is wat het lijkt.  
De eeuwige strijd tussen kwaad en goed.

Proloog

Het was een heldere nacht, het maanlicht verlichte de open plek in het midden van het Egeldar Woud. Of toch niet? Er lag iets op de grond, iets dat zo zwart was dat je het zou aanzien voor een bodemloos gat.

Het leek te bewegen. Het was een Schaduw, een afgrijselijk medogeloos monster. De Schaduw stond op en er klonken metaalachtige geluiden. Dit was niet zo maar een Schaduw, deze had een harnas dat zwarter was dan de Schaduw zelf, nog zwarter dan de Duisternis.

Het harnas had over het hele lichaam scherpe stekels, de een nog langer dan de ander. Om de hals hing een zilveren ketting met daaraan een hanger die het meest weghad van een halve cirkel met een paar uitsteksels.

Met zware stappen beende het monster naar de rand van het bos. Zich afvragend wat hoe hij hier was gekomen en wat hij hier deed.

De Schaduw zijn zowaar mensen. Ze zijn intellegent, lopen op twee benen en gebruiken wapens om hun slachtoffers te maken. Het verschil met de mens is echter makkelijk de achterhalen. Ze stinken, alhoewel veel mensen dat ook doen, hun huid bestaat uit gitzwarte schubben, ze hebben lichtgevende gele ogen en het zijn genadeloze moordenaars.

De Schaduw gromde iets onverstaanbaars en uit de omringende bomen daalde gitzwarte raven neer.

'Vind me de jongen.' gromde hij tegen de raven, die daarna luid krassend wegvlogen.

I

Garion schrok wakker. Het angstzweet stond op zijn voorhoofd.

'Wat een droom…' dacht hij

Hij keek om zich heen en zag dat de zon al ver aan de hemel stond.

'O nee! Ik ben te laat!'

Garion sprong uit bed en begon kleren bijeen te rapen. Met zijn buis half aan stormde hij naar buiten, op weg naar het dorp.

Hij zou vader vandaag helpen in de winkel. Garion was de zoon van de dorpssmid. Hij kwam vaak in de smederij omhet vak te leren, zodat hij later zijn vader kon opvolgen. Maar vandaag zou hij Vader helpen met opruimen.

Hijgend rende Garion het dorp binnen.

'Weer eens te laat?' riep Callahen de bakker met een brede grijns.

Garion keek niet om en riep niets terug, hij kon alleen maar aan Vader denken en hoe boos hij wel niet zou zijn.

Garion bereikte de smederij, die de oostkant van het dorp lag. Hij bleef even buiten uitblazen en stapte angstig naar binnen. Hij deed de deur open, wachtend op een woede aanval van Vader, maar er kwam niets. Voorzichtig stapte Garion verder naar binnen en keek om zich heen. Het vuur was uit en alle gereedschap lag nog op diezelfde plaats als waar ze het gisteren hadden achtergelaten. Garion zocht de smederij af naar Vader, maar vond hem niet.

'Waar zou Vader kunnen zijn?' dacht Garion, 'is dit soms een grap? Dat moest wel.' dacht hij. Vader werd altijd kwaad als Garion weer eens te laat was en hij zou net zolang wachten totdat Garion kwam en dan zou hij hem eens flink vol schelden.

Garion liep naar buiten, zich afvragend waar Vader kon zijn. Hij liep naar bakker Callahen en vroeg hem of hij wist waar Vader was.

'Of ik weet waar je vader is?' lachte hij, 'die zit in de taverne met één of andere vreemdeling uit het Westen.'

Wat moest Vader met iemand uit het Westen dacht Garion.

'Oké, bedankt.' zei hij tegen Callahen en rende naar de taverne om daaropheldering te vragen.

Garion liep de taverne binnen en de barvrouw groette hem nors en hij groette terug. Vader zat in de hoek met een ietwat duister persoon. De persoon had een donker grijze mantel aan en had de kap zo over zijn hoofd getrokken zodat zijn gezicht op een donker zwart gat leek. Hij was een kop groter dan Vader en zeker twee koppen groter dan Garion, wat niet gek was, want alle Westerlingen zijn groter dan de meeste mensen. Dit was zelfs nog maar een klein mannetje vergeleken met andere Westerlingen.

Toen Vader Garion zag hij hem hier te komen. Garion nam plaats naast Vader.

'Ben je daar eindelijk?' zuchtte Vader.

'We wachten al uren.'

'Ik hoor dat je wel vaker te laat bent.' zei de vreemdeling plots.

Garion wist niet wat hij hierop moest antwoorden tegen een man die ten alle kosten zijn gezicht probeerde te verbergen. Garion besloot geen antwoord te geven, maar in plaats daarvan naar zijn handen te kijken die hij op tafel had gelegd. Garion had door het harde werk in de smederij van Vader al aardig wat eelt op zijn handen gekweekt.

'Ik neem dat aan als een ja.' zei de vreemdenling lichtelijk geamuseerd.

Garion kon niet zien of de vreemdeling glimlachte of dat hij serieus was.

'Dit is Aire.' zei Vader

'Hij is hier voor zaken.'

Garion keek naar Aire, hij kon zijn gezicht niet zien, maar hij wist dat Aire ook naar hem keek.

'Aire zal ons vanavond bij het avondmaal vergezellen en vertellen waarom hij hier is.' zei Vader, 'Ga jij nu maar voor straf de winkel opruimen.' voegde hij daar streng aan toe.

Garion stond op met een zucht en strompelde de taverne uit. Buiten rechte hij zijn rug en liep de tegengestelde richting van de smederij uit. Hij had vanmiddag al gezien dat de smederij nog helemaal schoon was.

garion struinde de straten van het dorp af en zijn oog viel op de naaiwinkel. Door het raam van de winkel zag hij Kathlena staan. Een beeldschoon meisje met donkere krullen. Garion wist dat het niets zou worden tussen hen, Kathlena's moeder moest niets hebben van Garion en zijn vader.

Kathelena zag Garion staan en glimlachte naar hem. Garion zwaaide, maar toen hij haar moeder zag staan die hem met een vuile blik aankeek stopte hij zijn hand snel weg en liep verder.

Het was al laat aan het worden en Garion liep richting huis. Hij keek naar de nu nog blauwe hemel en zag een groep gitzwarte, luidkrassende raven voorbij vliegen.

Garion kwam aan bij het huisje waar hij en Vader woonde. Het was een klein houten huisje met een grote schoorsteen aan de achterkant. Naast het huis stond een voorraadschuur met dezelfde grootte als het huis zelf. Vader sloeg hier ook spullen van de smederij op. Het huis was een heuvel buiten het dorp gebouwd. Dit was omdat de mensen uit het dorp niets moesten hebben van Garion en Vader, behalve als ze iets nodig hadden. Alleen Callahen en Kathlena waren altijd aardig tegen Garion.

Misschien kwam het wel omdat hij en Vader maar met z'n tweeën waren. Maar hij kon er toch niets aan doen dat moeder bij zijn geboorte was gestorven?

Er kwam rook uit de schoorsteen achter het huis. Dat betekende dat Vader en Aire er al moesten zijn. Garion stapte naar binnen. Hij zag alleen Aire in de kamer staan. Van binnen bestond het huis uit een woonkamer met daarin opgenomen een kleine keuken en twee kamers. In de ene kamer sliep Garion en in de andere sliep Vader.

'Je vader moest nog wat dingen regelen.' zei Aire.

'Wil je een kop thee?'

Aire haalde de fluitende ketel van het vuur en schonk de thee in koppen. Hij strekte zijn arm met een kop thee uit naar Garion. Die vond Aire wel overdreven aardig voor iemand die ten alle kosten zijn gezicht probeerde te verbergen.

'Nee dank je.' Zei Garion en hij schudde zijn hoofd. Aire haalde zijn schouders op en zette de kop weg op de tafel. Hij pakte z'n eigen thee en nam een slok. Garion benutte deze kans om een glimp op te kunnen vangen van Aire's gezicht. Het mocht niet baten.

Aire draaide zijn hoofd naar Garion.

'Je vraagt je zeker af waarom ik mijn gezicht onder deze kap probeer te verbergen?'

Garion keek naar hem maar gaf geen antwoord. Aire deed de kap van zijn mantel af en Garion schrok van de verschrikkelijke aanblik. Het met brandwonden bezaaide gezicht flikkerde in het licht van het vuur.

'Zou jij je gezicht niet willen verbergen als je een gezicht had als de mijne?' vroeg Aire droevig. Garion kon niets uitbrengen.

'H-Hoe komt dat?' stamelde hij.

'Ongeluk in de smederij.' antwoorde Aire.

Op dat moment kwam Vader binnen. Aire trok snel zijn kap weer op. Vader had een groot stuk vlees in zijn hand en legde dit op de grote tafel.

'Zo laat het avondmaal beginnen.' zei hij.

Het gezelschap ging aan tafel en begon gulzig te eten. Garion was het gezich van Aire alweer vergeten. Hij had in geen tijd meer zo lekker gegeten.

'Zo Aire, vertel Garion maar eens waarvoor je hier bent.' zei Vader met volle mond. Aire stopte net een stuk vlees in zijn mond en Garion kon een deel van zijn gezicht zien. De eetlust verging Garion onmiddellijk bij de gedachte aan Aire's gezicht.

'Straks eerst eten.' antwoorde Aire, 'praten is slecht voor de spijsvertering.'

Toen iedereen klaar was met eten begon Aire te vertellen.

'Ik heb een voorstel voor je Garion.' begon hij.

Garion luisterde naar wat Aire te vertellen had.

'Ik heb gehoord dat je vader en jij een goed smidsteam zijn.'

'Ik wilde je een baan aanbieden in mijn smederij in het Westen.'

Garion keek verbaasd naar Vader die gretig ja zat te knikken. Hij kon niet begrijpen waarom iemand helemaal vanuit het Westen naar dit afgelegen dorp was gekomen om hem een baan aan te bieden.

'Waarom kom je daarvoor helemaal hierheen?' vroeg Garion aan Aire.

'Ik hoor goede verhalen over je werk in de smederij en ik hoopte dat met jou komst ik mijn smederij er weer bovenop kon helpen.' antwoorde Aire.

'Ik weet niet of…'

'Natuurlijk weet je het wel!' bracht Vader in, 'jij gaat morgen met Aire mee terug naar het Westen om daar in zijn smederij te werken.'

Garion keek verbaasd naar Vader. Hoe kan Vader zo'n belangrijke beslissing voor hem maken? Voor hij wat kon inbrengen zei Aire,

'zo dat is dus geregeld? Dan zou ik nu maar gaan slapen als ik jou was, we hebben morgen een lange dag voor de boeg.'

Garion stond op van tafel en liep naar zijn kamer. Nog steeds onder de indruk kleedde hij zich uit en ging in bed liggen. Garion lag nog een poos te piekeren of hij wel mee zou gaan, maar viel uiteindelijk in slaap met het geluid van krassende raven in de verte.

II 


	2. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 2

'_Geef me de diamant' klonk een stem._

'_Nee nooit!'_

_Er volgende een lichtflits en een luide knal. De jongen knalde tegen de grond en raakte bewusteloos. De persoon kwam dichterbij en griste de diamant van de hals van de jongen. Hij herenigde de twee delen. Grote donkere wolken verschenen aan de hemel en alles werd zwart…._

Garion schrok wakker. Wederom met het angstzweet op zijn voorhoofd. Hij kon zich niet herinneren waar hij was. Hij keek rond en zag dat hij in zijn eigen kamer was. Hij herinnerde zich opeens het gesprek van gisteravond, vandaag zou hij met Aire meegaan naar het Westen om daar in zijn smederij te werken.

Buiten hoorde hij in de verte een groep krassende raven. Hij kleedde zich aan en liep naar de kamer. Hij zag nergens een teken van Vader of Aire. Op de grote tafel in het midden van de kamer lag een stukje perkament. Op het briefje stond dat Vader en Aire in de smederij waren om nog wat spullen te halen die ze mee op reis konden nemen. Garion pikte een stuk brood uit de keuken en liep richting het dorp. Het moment dat hij naar buiten stapte kwam er hem een aangbrande lucht tegemoet. Hij keek rond, maar kon niets vinden waar de geur eventueel vandaan zou kunnen komen. Garion vervolgde zijn wandeling naar het dorp.

Toen hij dichterbij het dorp kwam zag hij grote rookpluimen opstijgen. Garion vermoedde dat er iets mis was en versnelde zijn pas tot rennen. Het dorp stond in lichtelaaie en in de lucht vloog een grote zwerm pikzwarte raven. Garion stond met open mond te kijken en zijn benen waren verlamd van angst. Garion dwong hemzelf om verder te gaan naar de smederij om te kijken of Vader nog in leven was. Hij baande zich een weg tussen de in paniek rond rennende massa op weg naar de smederij. Links van hem zag hij iets wegschieten in een steegje, iets met een zwarte mantel, iets dat leek op een schaduw van iemand.

Bij de smederij aangekomen aanschouwde Garion een grote ravage. Hij begon te zoeken tussen het puin, steeds sneller om er zeker van te zijn of Vader nog leefde. Na een paar lange minuten vond hij een hand. Garion sloeg zijn eigen hand voor zijn mond en voelde zijn maag omdraaien. Hij verwijderde het puin en zag daar Vader liggen, het bloed stroomde uit Vader's hoofd en hij bewoog niet meer. Garion keek vol afschuw naar zijn vader en probeerde hem wakker te krijgen.

'Wie doet zoiets?' vroeg hij zich af.

Plotseling voelde Garion een hand op zijn schouder, verlamd van angst dwong hij zichzelf om achter zich te kijken.

Daar stond een persoon met een donker grijze mantel met de kap over zijn hoofd getrokken. Garion herkende de persoon meteen als Aire. Hij was hem helemaal vergeten na de aanblik van de verwoeste smederij.

'Kom.' zei Aire en hij sleurde de verwarde Garion mee het dorp in. Overal waren in paniek geraakte mensen aan het proberen hun geliefden te redden. Garion wilde ze helpen, maar Aire hield hem stevig vast en liep met grote passen door de straten.

Vanachter de bakkerij kwam een persoon te voorschijn geheel gehuld in een pikzwarte mantel. Garion wist dat dit geen gewoon mens kon zijn. Onder de kap van de zwarte mantel zaten namelijk twee knalgele ogen die hem strak aankeken. Garion probeerde Aire te waarschuwen, maar Aire had de Schaduw blijkbaar al gezien. Aire liet Garion los en zei dat hij zich moest verbergen. Garion kroop angstig achter een stapel tonnen. Aire reikte onder zijn mantel en haalde daar een prachtig zwaard onder vandaan. Het zwaard had een zilveren lemmet en de kling had een ietwat gebogen vorm. Aire leek het zwaard zonder moeite te gebruiken en sloeg in één slag de Schaduw in tweeën. Garion was onder de indruk van het zwaard en had nog steeds niet door wat er allemaal gebeurde.

Aire greep Garion weer bij zijn arm en sleurde hem mee naar de rand van het dorp.

'Waar gaan we heen.' jammerde Garion.

'Ik breng je naar een veilige plek.' antwoordde Aire.

Waarom zou een iemand die zo goed met zwaarden om kon gaan en blijkbaar een vechters instinct had juist hem in veiligheid willen brengen? Vroeg Garion zich af. Het kon hem allemaal niet meer zoveel schelen, hij was zojuist zijn vader verloren en hij had zijn thuis in vlammen zien opgaan.

Aire liep met stevige passen door en stopte niet voordat ze bij het huisje op de heuvel waren aangekomen. Hier liet hij Garion los en hij stapte de voorraadschuur in. Garion bleef staan waar hij stond en zakte ineen in het gras. Na enkele minuten kwam Aire weer naar buiten met een groot zwaard in zijn hand. Een ander zwaard dan dat hij zojuist zelf had gebruikt. Hij trok Garion van de grond en gaf hem het zwaard. Garion moest het met twee handen aanpakken om het niet te laten vallen.

'Wat moet ik hiermee?' zei hij, 'ik weet niet hoe ik hier mee moet omgaan.'

'Dat zal je gauw genoeg leren.' zei Aire.

Nog geen moment later kwamen van onder aan de heuvel twee Schaduw aan gerend met hun dolken in de lucht, klaar voor de aanval. Aire sprong naar voren en wachtte het juiste moment af. Met één machtige klap sloeg hij de twee Schaduwen buitenwesten.

'Kom.' zei hij, 'voor dat ze weer bijkomen.'

Aire liep weg richting het bos zonder naar Garion om te kijken. Garion keek verbaasd naar de Schaduw en liep toen snel achter Aire aan.

Aire had al die tijd nog steeds zijn kap op gehad. Garion kon niet zien wat de uitdrukking op Aire's gezicht was.

'Wat is er zojuist gebeurt?' bracht Garion moeilijk uit.

Aire zei niets terug maar liep nog steeds met grote passen richting het bos. Garion liep onhandig achter hem aan steeds struikelend over het zwaard dat hij van Aire had gekregen.

Plotseling stopte Aire. Zonder op te letten liep Garion vol tegen de grote Westerling en viel achterover op de grond.

'Hier zijn we voorlopig veilig.' zei Aire.

Ze waren aangekomen bij de rand van het Laleire Bos. Het bos had een centrale ligging op het continent waar Garion en Aire zich bevonden. Het bos maakt deel uit van een grote vallei die het Zuiden van het continent met het Noorden scheidde.

Garion kwam naast Aire staan, wrijvend over zijn zere plek waar hij was gevallen. Hij hield het zwaard onhandig vast en stak bijna in de knie van Aire, die nog net op tijd opzij stapte.

'Eerst gaan we wat doen aan dat zwaard van je.' zei hij

Garion had helemaal geen interesse voor het zwaard. Hij kon alleen maar denken aan Vader en alle andere dorpeling. Waarom was het dorp in brand gestoken? Wat hadden die Schaduw daar te zoeken? En waarom moest Aire ten alle kosten Garion in veiligheid brengen? Deze en nog vele andere vragen spookten door Garion's hoofd.

Aire liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom en sneed een stuk bast van de boom. Na enig knutselwerk kwam hij op Garion af met een soort riem gemaakt van bast.

'Maak hier je zwaard aan vast en bind het op je rug.' zei hij.

Garion deed wat hem gezegd werd en de riem zat hem als gegoten.

Het was al donker aan het worden en ze moesten gauw een slaapplaats vinden. Aire liep verder het bos in en Garion liep hem achterna, maar niet meer struikelend over zijn zwaard. Na even lopen kwamen ze aan op een open plek. Aire stopte weer plots, maar Garion lette deze keer meer op en ontweek Aire op een haarlengte verschil.

'We overnachten hier.' zei hij.

'Ik zal je morgen leren omgaan met dat zwaard en dan zal ik je ook vertellen waarom we hier zijn en wat er is gebeurt.'

'Ik ben niet wie je denk dat ik ben.' vervolgde hij, 'en jij bent ook niet wie je denkt te zijn, maar ga nu slapen, je hebt je rust hard nodig.'


	3. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 3

III 

_Een jongen rende over de open vlakte. Gevolgd door een persoon gehuld een glanzend zwart harnas. De jongen struikelde en smakte op de grond. De persoon naderde met zware voetstappen die duidelijk hoorbaar waren._

'_Geef me de diamant' klonk zei de persoon._

'_Nee nooit!'_

_Er volgende een lichtflits en een luide knal. De jongen knalde tegen de grond en raakte bewusteloos. De persoon kwam dichterbij en griste de diamant van de hals van de jongen. Hij herenigde de twee delen. Grote donkere wolken verschenen aan de hemel en alles werd zwart…._

Een koude wind blies over Garion's gezicht. De zon was al op en straalde zo hard zij kon. Het was een koude morgen ondanks de vergeefse moeite van de zon. Garion opende zijn ogen en keek slaperig om zich heen. Met de slaap nog in zijn ogen ging Garion op zoek naar een beekje om zijn gezicht te wassen. Het viel hem op dat Aire's slaapzak leeg was. Waarschijnlijk was hij al allang op om de omgeving te verkennen. Garion strompelde verder en kwam naar een paar minuten bij een beekje aan dat een aftakking van de Laleire. Een grote rivier die van de ene kant van het continent naar de andere liep en het continent in tweeën splitsten. Het Noorden en het Zuiden.

Een pijnlijke steek overviel Garion in zijn arm en hij kon nog net overeind blijven. Verschrikt keek hij om zich heen, maar zag niets. Een tweede steek raakt zijn bovenbeen en hij zag Aire wegduiken achter een boom.

'Wat heeft dit te betekenen!' bracht Garion met viel pijn uit.

'Verdedig jezelf!' riep Aire terug en hij haalde uit naar Garion met een grote spitse stok. Garion twijfelde geen moment en griste een stok van de grond om zich daarmee te verdedigen tegen Aire. Aire wilde een gevecht? Dan zal hij die krijgen dacht Garion. Hij haalde uit met zijn eigen stok en Aire ontweek de slag met het gemakt als dat je je haar uit je gezicht strijkt.

'Is dat alles wat je kunt!' lachte Aire.

Garion haalde opnieuw uit, maar miste op een haar. Aire kwam met een grote sprong voor Garion te staan en sloeg hem op zijn hoofd. Garion greep naar de pijnlijke plek en viel achterover in het gras.

Kreunend lag hij daar in het gras als een klein jongetje dat een groot onrecht was aangedaan. Aire gooide zijn stok op de grond en stapte op Garion af om hem te helpen.

'Raak me niet aan!' schreeuwde Garion en hij sloeg zijn stok wild in het rond. Aire pakte met gemakt de stok af van de kleine jongen en ging naast hem zitten.

'Als je later diegenen wilt pakken die je dit allemaal hebben aangedaan,' begon hij, 'dan zul je toch echt moeten kunnen omgaan met een zwaard en zeker met een stok.'

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Ik neem aan dat je je wilt wreken?'

Garion dacht even na en antwoordde toen met een ingetogen knikje.

'Zoals ik gisteren al zei,' vervolgde Aire, 'jij bent niet wie je denkt dat je bent Garion.'

Garion keek Aire aan en probeerde recht op te zitten. De pijn schoot in zijn arm en hij wreef over de pijnlijke plek om deze te verzachten.

'Ik kan je nu nog niet veel vertellen over je verleden en toekomst, maar ik zal je vertellen wie ik ben en wat ik hier kom doen.'

'Zoals je weet kom ik uit het westen. Daar leven verschillende stammen met dezelfde afkomst als ik. Die afkomst stamt namelijk direct af van de reuzen.'

'Maar reuzen bestaan niet meer!' wierp Garion tegen.

'Nee dat klopt, de reuzen waren eeuwen lang de grootste en sterkste wezens op Terradius, maar toen de kwade mensen verschenen was het snel gedaan met de macht van de reuzen. De clans werden een voor een uitgeroeid door de nieuwelingen. Maar een paar reuzen overleefden de zuivering en zij kwamen samen om met de mensen die niet bij de kwaden hoorden een nieuw bestaan op te bouwen. Uiteindelijk kwamen er kruisingen en zo zijn de Westerlingen ontstaan. Zij hebben trouw gezworen om zich te wreken op de kwaden. Ik ben ook een Westerling en ik heb ook gezworen op deze queeste om het kwade te zuiveren.

'Allemaal leuk en aardig, maar wat heeft dit met mij te maken.' vroeg Garion.

'Jij, Garion, bent een afstammeling van een eeuwenoud ras, nog ouder dan de reuzen en de elfen. Een afstammeling van het goede. Ik ben hier om jou de weg te leiden naar de vernietiging van het kwade. Meer kan ik je nog niet vertellen.'

Er viel een lange stilte en Garion zat met één brandende vraag in zijn hoofd.

'Waarom niet.'

'Je moet zelf antwoorden vinden Garion.' antwoordde Aire,'ik ben hier alleen om je te leiden.'

Garion keek boos naar Aire, maar hij weerstond de drang om door te vragen.

Het werd al laat en de zon zakte door de bomen weg achter de horizon. Het werd geleidelijk aan stiller in het bos en schaduwen overvielen de bomen.

'Morgen reizen we verder.' zei Aire.

'Waar gaan we heen?' vroeg Garion.

'Naar Tygo, een grote stad in het Noorden, voorbij de Laleire. Daar slaan we voedsel in en gaan we op zoek naar de man die jou verder kan helpen. Ga nu slapen, morgen wordt een lange dag.' Garion zei niets meer terug. Hij dacht alleen aan zijn bed en hoe hij lekker ging slapen dadelijk. De plekken waar Aire hem geraakt had deden nog steeds pijn en Garion kromp ineen als hij de wonden aanraakte. Aire was al gaan liggen en was blijkbaar al in slaap gevallen. Garion volgde hem meteen naar dromenland.

Geeuwend kwam Garion overeind. Hij voelde zich goed tot hij het gevecht van gisteren herinnerde. De plekken waar Aire hem geraakt hadden waren bont en blauw en deden verschrikkelijk pijn bij elke beweging die hij maakte. Plotseling herinnerde Garion zich nog iets. Hij deze nacht niet gedroomd wat hij altijd droomt, misschien heeft het iets te maken met zijn afkomst. Hij zal het vandaag aan Aire vragen.

Aire zat bij het gebluste kampvuur van gisteravond te kauwen op een droog stuk brood. Toen hij Garion zag gooide hij een stuk naar hem en Garion begon gulzig te eten. Aire staarde naar het gedoofde kampvuur en zei niets. Garion keek hem aan en zag voor hem een grote man met een donker grijze mantel met de kap over zijn hoofd getrokken. Garion zag Aires gezicht niet, maar hij wist dat hij diep in gedachten weg was gezonken. Garion doorbrak te stilte met een vraag.

'Wat gaan we nu doen?' Aire bewoog zijn hoofd in de richting van Garion en keek hem bedenkelijk aan. Garion voelde zich niet op zijn gemak bij deze blik en wende zijn blik af. Aire knipperde met zijn ogen en het leek alsof Aire plotseling uit een diepe slaap wakker schrok.

'We gaan nu naar Tygo.' zei hij, 'Het is vanaf de Laleire drie dagen lopen, maar eerst gaan we je trainen.' Aire pakte dezelfde stok als die hij de avond ervoor had gebruikt en deelde een rake klap uit. Garion sprong op en riep.

'Hier heb ik geen zin in!' Garion sprintte naar zijn slaapzak en griste het zwaard dat hij van Aire had gekregen uit de zelf gemaakte riem en probeerde de stok in stukken te hakken. Wild om zich heen slaand kwam hij op Aire af.

'Je zult toch echt moeten leren met een zwaard om te kunnen gaan.' zei Aire. Terwijl hij dat zei vloog het zwaard uit Garion's hand en viel hij achterover op de grond.

'Regel nummer één,' zei Aire, 'onderschat nooit je tegenstander.' En hij gooide zijn stok op de grond.

Moeizaam kwam Garion overeind en wreef hij over zijn zere plekken. Aire keurde hem geen blik waardig en begon zijn spullen bij een te rapen. Garion zei niets, maar volgde zijn voorbeeld.

'We gaan nu.' zei Aire en hij begon te lopen in de richting van Laleire. Zwijgend gevold door Garion.


	4. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 4

IV

De rest van de dag verliep rustig. Garion en Aire hadden na hun vecht partij van korte duur niets meer tegen elkaar gezegd. Garion was in de war. Hij wist wat er gebeurt was, maar hij wist niet wat er komen ging en waarom dit alles gebeurt was. Hij wilde meer weten over zijn rol in dit verhaal en de rol van Aire, maar Aire had tot nu toe niet veel losgelaten, behalve een vaag verhaal over goed en kwaad.

De avond begon te vallen en de zon zakte weg achter de bomen. Schaduw overviel het bos en de sterren verschenen aan de hemel. Aire stopte bij een snelstromend beekje en legde zijn spullen op de grond.

'We komen in de buurt van de Laleire.' zei hij. Garion stopte ook en nam even de tijd om op adem te komen, want hij had de hele weg moeite gehad met de grote stappen van Aire bij te houden.

'We overnachten hier.' vervolgde hij, 'maar eerst doen we nog een partijtje.' Garion keek hem verbaasd aan en hij vroeg waarom het zo nodig was.

'Stel dat er op dit moment een Schaduw uit de bosjes zou springen.' veronderstelde Aire, 'wat zou je dan doen? Hard wegrennen? Garion wist het niet en zei ook niets.

'Dat kun je wel vergeten, het zal maar enkele seconden duren voordat de Schaduw je heeft ingehaald en je in stukken heeft gescheurd.' Bij de gedachte aan het feit aan stukken gescheurd te worden draaide Garion's maag om. Aire zag dat Garion het moeilijk had met deze gedachte en speelde hierop in door Garion een stok in zijn handen te duwen. Met tegenzin pakt Garion de stok vast en haalde meteen uit naar Aire, die de stok met het grootste gemak vast pakte. Aire legde hem een paar regels en tips uit, voordat ze begonnen met vechten.

Aire raakte Garion zoals gewoonlijk vaker dan dat Garion Aire raakte. Sterker nog Garion was de enige die geraakt werd. Druk bezig met het proberen te ontwijken van Aire's slagen zag Garion iets tussen de bomen wegschieten. Vast een vos dacht hij. Seconden later sprong een groot zwart iets uit de bosjes. Aire reageerde razend snel en duwde Garion tegen de grond. De Schaduw landde maar net naast hem. Kwijlend keek de Schaduw Garion's kant op en hij zag zijn felle ogen schitteren in het maanlicht. De Schaduw hief zijn gekromde dolk met doel deze zo hard mogelijk door Garion keel te boren. Op het moment dat de Schaduw wilde overgaan tot handelen vloog de dolk met een luid slurpend geluid door de lucht. Aire had met één snelle, doeltreffende klap de arm van Schaduw van zijn romp gescheiden. De Schaduw vloog op, krijsend van de pijn. In paniek zocht het een uitweg, maar Aire was hem voor en hij stak zijn zwaard tot diep in het hart van de Schaduw. Op het moment dat het zwaard de Schaduw raakte vervloog de Schaduw in een wolk zwarte as.

'Zie je nu waarom je moet leren vechten?' zei hij. Garion knikte geschrokken ja. Hij had de hele tijd in een gedoken op de grond gelegen, bang voor wat komen zou.

'Morgen gaan we verder, we volgen deze beek en steken dan de Laleire over. Nu gaan we slapen.' Aire hielp Garion van de grond en legde zijn slaap spullen klaar. Garion dook letterlijk in zijn slaapzak en hij hoopte snel in slaap te vallen.

'_hehe, alsof je straks nog een zwaard nodig hebt.'_ Klonk in stem in Garion's hoofd. Verschrikt keek hij op, maar hij zag niets. Was de Schaduw nog in de buurt of was het iets anders. Bang viel Garion in slaap die nacht. Wachtend op de droom die hij elke nacht had.


	5. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 5

V

_De lucht was helder blauw, de zon scheen fel en het luchtruim was bezet door tientallen draken. De draken vormden een formatie en daalde neer. Zwarte schubben bedekte de huid van de draken en een persoon gehuld in zwart harnas daalde neer van de voorste draak Een jongen rende over de open vlakte. Gevolgd door de persoon in het zwarte harnas. De jongen struikelde en smakte op de grond. De persoon naderde met zware voetstappen die duidelijk hoorbaar waren._

'_Geef me de diamant' zei de persoon._

'_Nee nooit!'_

_Er volgende een lichtflits en een luide knal. De jongen knalde tegen de grond en raakte bewusteloos. De persoon kwam dichterbij en griste de diamant van de hals van de jongen. Hij herenigde de twee delen. Grote donkere wolken verschenen aan de hemel en alles werd zwart…._

De ochtend die volgde was koud en nat. Donkere regenwolken verdrongen de heldere blauwe lucht en een koude wind zette op. Garion was zijn spullen al bij elkaar aan het rapen toen hij zich de avond hiervoor herinnerde. De gedachte dat de Schaduw hem had gedood als Aire er niet was geweest maakte hem ziek en toch ook trots dat hij Aire had om hem te beschermen. _'Hehe, alsof je straks nog een zwaard nodig hebt…' _galmde door Garion's hoofd. Garion schrok van deze herinnering en hij zakte ineen in het gras.

Aire was ook al vroeg op gestaan deze morgen. Hij was net op weg naar Garion om hem wakker te maken voor een partijtje toen hij Garion in het gras zag liggen met een lijkbleek gezicht. Hij pakte hem bij zijn schouders en zette hem rechtop op zijn voeten. Garion opende zijn ogen en wankelde nog een beetje.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg Aire. De herinnering van Garion was nog vers en hij vertelde Aire wat er was gebeurt.

'Gisteravond,' begon hij, 'gisteravond nadat u die Schaduw had vermoord, hoorde ik een stem in mijn hoofd….' Aire keek alsof hij wist wat Garion bedoelde en knikte begrijpelijk.

'De stem zei dat ik straks geen zwaard meer nodig had.' vervolgde Garion. Aire leek weer in gedachten verzonken en probeerde de betekenis hiervan te achterhalen.

'Aire!' riep Garion geërgerd.

'Heb je wel geluisterd naar wat ik zei.'

Aire keek verbaasd om zich heen en hij zag dat Garion weer helemaal bij positieven was.

'Ja, ja…' antwoordde hij afwezig.

'We zullen het vertellen aan Avarion.' vervolgde hij. Wie is Avarion dacht Garion, maar hij besloot deze vraag voor zich te houden. De twee vervolgden hun bezigheden en gingen op weg naar Tygo. Onderweg volgde gesprekken over koetjes en kalfjes, maar Garion kon niets loskrijgen over zijn rol. Wat hij ook probeerde.

Tegen het einde van de middag bereikte het tweetal de stadsmuur van Tygo. Tygo was één van de grootste steden van het zuidelijke continent. De muur was compleet gemaakt van marmer en op een heldere zomerdag zou je verblind worden door het weerkaatsende zonlicht. Bij de hoofdingang was het druk verkeer, kooplieden en gildeleden liepen in en uit over de verharde oprijlaan van Tygo.

Aire zei tegen Garion dat hij hem het woord moest laten doen, om te voorkomen dat Garion domme dingen zou zeggen, maar dat zei hij er niet bij.

Bij de stadspoort aangekomen werden ze aan gehouden door twee zwak bewapende soldaten die de opdracht hadden geen verdachte personen binnen te laten. De eerste maakte een stop gebaar naar Aire en deze hield gehoorzaam halt. De soldaat moest omhoog kijken om Aire's hoofd te zien die nog steeds verhuld ging een de grote kap. De soldaat maakte duidelijk dat de kap afmoest en Aire was van plan dit te gehoorzamen. Hij keek even naar Garion die zijn blik afwende. Aire liet zijn kap zakken en de soldaat slaakte een kreet van angst, maar Aire hield snel zijn hand voor de mond van de soldaat om niet te veel aandacht te trekken. Ook de tweede soldaat sloeg zijn hand voor zijn eigen mond en gebaarde dat het tweetal moest doorlopen. Garion schrok nog steeds bij de aanblik van Aire gezicht en vroeg zich af of dit wel echt in de smederij was gebeurd en of Aire eigenlijk wel een smederij had, na het horen van het verhaal over de reuzen.

Eenmaal binnen de stadsmuren deed Aire snel zijn kap weer op en gebaarde naar Garion om mee te komen. Aire stapte met grote passen in de tegenover gestelde richting van de hoofdstraat. Garion had moeite om hem bij te houden en moest bijna rennen om de grote stappen van Aire te volgen. Hoe verder ze zichzelf verwijderde van de stadsmuur en de hoofdstraat, hoe donkerder en duisterder de straten en steegjes werden. Aire hield plotseling halt en zei Garion hier te wachten en zich niet te verplaatsen.

Mooi is dat dacht Garion. Liet Aire hem hier zomaar achter in een achterstandswijk van een stad zo groot dat je er een hele dag over zou doen om van de oost muur naar de west muur te komen. Garion keek rond, maar er viel niets te zien in de verlaten straat. Behalve een duister steegje met een paar dozen en tonnen. Een koude rilling overviel Garion, waardoor zijn nekharen overeind gingen staan. Het leek wel alsof het nog duisterder werd en Garion dacht voetstappen te horen. Paniekerig keek hij om zich heen, maar er was niets. Garion keek nogmaals naar de steeg en zag twee gele ogen die hem aanstaarde. Garion wilde wegrennen, maar zijn benen wilden niet meewerken. De ogen kwamen dichterbij en op datzelfde moment hoorde Garion achter zich een deur opengaan waar Aire naar buiten kwam met een klein buideltje in zijn hand. Garion kon zich nog steeds niet verroeren.

'Wat zit je naar die kat te kijken?' vroeg Aire. Kat! dacht Garion. Bij het zien van Aire schoot de kat er razendsnel van door tussen Aire's benen. Aire zag Garion's gezicht er begreep meteen dat er een misverstand was. Hij lachte uitbundig en gaf een Garion een klap op zijn schouder. Garion raakte uit zijn trance en keek Aire aan.

'Ze zitten niet overal hoor.' zei Aire lachend. Garion vond het niet grappig en hij volgde Aire die alweer zijn weg had vervolgd, nog steeds nagrinnikend.

Na een behoorlijke wandeling door de duistere steegjes hield Aire wederom halt bij een vervallen huisje wat tegen de stadsmuur was gebouwd. Op het uithangbord wat aan het dak hing stond met krullige letters geschreven: Avarion Bibliotheek van de Duisternis voor al uw Mythes en Legendes. Aire stapte naar binnen en bij het opengaan van de deur klonk een bel. Garion volgde hem naar binnen en van achter de toonbank kwam een klein oud mannetje met een enorme bril te voorschijn. In de bibliotheek stonden twee kaarsen die het hele pand verlichtte. De vlammen vormden duistere vormen op de ruggen van de vele boeken. Garion had in zijn hele leven nog nooit zoveel boeken bij elkaar gezien. Op de vele ruggen stonden titels zoals: Hoe bescherm ik mij tegen de kwade krachten, Wat is goed wat is kwaad, Monsters uit de 16e eeuw en Draken en hun duistere kant. Garion liep naar het schap met alle boeken.

'Niet te dichtbij komen!' kraste het mannetje, 'Ze bijten.'

Garion trok zich snel terug en kwam naast Aire staan.

'Aire, jongen, dat is lang geleden.' begon het oude mannetje.

'Ik ben hier om een gunst te vragen, avarion.' zei Aire.

'Dus jullie eten mee?' vroeg Avarion. Nog zonder op antwoord te wachten wuifde hij hen om mee te komen naar een vertrek aan de achterkant van het huisje. In de kamer stond een gammele tafel met twee stoelen, een bed en een klein tafeltje met een oud boek met daarop een brandende kaars.

'Ga zitten, ga zitten.' drong Avarion aan. Aire en Garion wilde gaan zitten…

'Jij niet,' gebaarde hij naar Garion, 'jij bent nog jong.' Garion keek verbaasd naar Aire, die knikte ter bevestiging van Avarion. Avarion ging zelf zitten waar Garion wilde gaan zitten en klapte in zijn handen. Te gelijker tijd verscheen er een bord met gebraden kip op tafel. Garion wist niet wat hij zag en durfde er niets van te pakken.

'Wat, nog nooit iemand magie zien gebruiken?' kraste Avarion.

'N-nee meneer.' stamelde Garion.

'Dat is waarom we hier zijn, Avarion.' zei Aire.

'Dit is Garion.' Garion probeerde Avarion een hand te geven, maar Avarion keek vol verbazing naar hem. Hij stapte van zijn stoel en bood deze nederig aan Garion. Garion ging zitten en keek met een nog grotere verbazing Avarion aan.

'De uitverkorene…' bracht Avarion moeilijk uit.

'Aangenaam kennis te maken.' zei Garion en hij probeerde alsnog een hand te geven. Aire stond op en stelde voor te gaan slapen en morgen verder te praten.

'We hebben een paar lange dagen achter de rug.' zei hij. Avarion knikte en wees hem het bed en klapte daarbij nog een reserve bed uit.

'Welterusten.' zei hij nederig en hij blies de kaars uit.

'Waarom doet hij zo?' vroeg Garion.

'Hij aanbid je.' antwoordde Aire.

'Waarom?' Aire antwoordde niet meer, hij was in slaap gevallen. Of deed in ieder geval alsof.


	6. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 6

VI

'_Hehe, ik zei toch dat je geen zwaard meer nodig had.' klonk een schrale stem. Een pikzwarte, met schubben bedekte, arm daalde neer met een overweldigende kracht die de vogels deed opvliegen. Een dolk bevestigd aan de arm streek diep in het lichaam van de man._

'_NEEEEEEEEEEE!' schreeuwde de jongen._

_De lucht was helder blauw, de zon scheen fel en het luchtruim was bezet door tientallen draken. De draken vormden een formatie en daalde neer. Zwarte schubben bedekte de huid van de draken en een persoon gehuld in zwart harnas daalde neer van de voorste draak Een jongen rende over de open vlakte. Gevolgd door de persoon in het zwarte harnas. De jongen struikelde en smakte op de grond. De persoon naderde met zware voetstappen die duidelijk hoorbaar waren._

'_Geef me de diamant' zei de persoon._

'_Nee nooit!'_

_Er volgende een lichtflits en een luide knal. De jongen knalde tegen de grond en raakte bewusteloos. De persoon kwam dichterbij en griste de diamant van de hals van de jongen. Hij herenigde de twee delen. Grote donkere wolken verschenen aan de hemel en alles werd zwart…._

'Rustig, rustig.' klonk een zachte stem. Garion was lijkbleek en het koude zweet stond in zijn bilnaad. Naast hem zat Avarion, het oude mannetje, met zijn hand op Garion's schouder. Het was nog nacht, in ieder geval dat dacht Garion, want het pand was niet voorzien van ramen.

'Het is inderdaad nog nacht…' zei Avarion. Garion keek hem met grote ogen aan. Hoe wist hij wat Garion dacht?

'Ja Garion, ik kan je gedachten lezen,' zei het oude mannetje, 'dat is ook de reden waarom je hier bent en waarom jouw leven is gespaard. Slaap nu verder, ik ben bij je.' Bij het uitspreken van deze woorden bekroop Garion een angstig gevoel, maar toch ook een gerustellend gevoel. Met deze woorden in zijn achterhoofd viel hij wederom in slaap.

Garion werd gewekt door een groep luid krassende kraaien, die zich blijkbaar op het dak hadden verschranst.

'Goedemorgen.' zei Avarion vriendelijk. Was hij al die tijd bij hem gebleven?

'Morgen.' antwoordde Garion. Avarion vroeg hem of hij ontbijt wilde en dat aanbod sloeg hij natuurlijk niet af.

Aire was al op en keek met een bezorgde blik Garion's kant uit. Garion keek ook zijn kant uit en begroette hem met een knikje.

'Eet smakelijk jongens.' zei Avarion die wederom met één klap in zijn handen een maaltijd op tafel toverde. Garion begon gulzig te eten en zat al snel vol. Na een harde boer begon hij te vragen.

'Hoe komt het dat u magie kan gebruiken, meneer?' vroeg hij.

'Noem me maar Avarion hoor,' antwoordde hij, 'kennis jongen, allemaal kennis.' en hij wees naar zijn hoofd.

'Maar sommige mensen hebben talent voor magie.' zei Aire.

'Daarom heb ik je hierheen gebracht, jij bent speciaal Garion. Ik weet zeker dat jij het in je hebt om een grote magiër te worden.' Garion dacht na. Dat zou betekenen dat hij nooit meer hoefde te vechten met zijn zwaard.

'Sorry dat ik je droom verstoor,' zei Avarion, 'maar magie alleen is niet genoeg om de vijand te verslaan. Magie is bedoeld als handigheid, een manier om de vijand te misleiden en enige schade te doen. Het zwaard daarentegen heeft wel de kracht om dood en verderf te zaaien. Een voorbeeld, zoals je ondertussen hebt vernomen kan ik jouw gedachten lezen. Veel schade zal ik hiermee echter niet doen, maar ik kan wel je gedachten misleiden om daarna genadeloos toe te slaan met mijn zwaard.'

'Op onze queeste het kwaad te verslaan zullen vele magische tegenstanders ons pad kruizen,' vervolgde Aire, 'daarom is het noodzakelijk dat je leert je gedachten af te schermen. Zo zal de vijand nooit ons echte doel achterhalen.'

Garion dacht na over wat er gezegd was en er viel een stilte aan tafel. Een stem in Garion's hoofd vertelde hem op te staan. Zonder er erg in te hebben stond Garion op en liep weg van de tafel. Pas toen hij met zijn hoofd tegen de muur liep drong het tot hem door dat hij dit niet zelf deed.

'Wie… wat…. Waarom…' stamelde hij.

'_Ik zit nu in je hoofd,' _klonk de stem weer,_ 'ik liet je tegen de muur aanlopen om te laten zien wat er gebeurt als je je gedachten voor iedereen openlaat.'_

'N-nee. Ga weg! Ga weg uit mijn hoofd!' Garion greep naar zijn hoofd en schudde het heen en weer met het doel de stem te verdrijven. Aire kwam naast hem staan en schudde hem door elkaar.

'Zie je nu wat de vijand met je gedachten kan doen?' zei Aire. Garion kwam weer bij positieven en knikte zachtjes ja. Te bedenken dat dit nog niet eens kwaadaardig was, had Garion zich al voorgenomen dat hij dit niet meer zal laten gebeuren.

Avarion vertelde hem dat het de beste kan overkomen, overvallen worden door kwaadaardige gedachten.

'Één tip,' zei hij, 'zodra iemand binnen probeert te komen, concentreer je dan zo hard je kunt op een blij moment, of denkt aan vrolijke dingen.'

'Het is zelfs nog beter om te voorkomen dan te genezen.' zei Aire.

'Maar dat is alleen weggelegd voor de zeer getalenteerde onder ons.'

'Het is een gevoel dat je bestijgt zodra iemand binnen probeert te komen.' Avarion gebaarde Garion naast hem te komen staan. Hij keek hem diep in de ogen op zoek naar de blije gedachten.

'Ik zal nu je gedachten doorzoeken.' zei hij. 'Probeer aan iets vrolijks te denken.'

Garion voelde een soort van angst door zijn lichaam stromen. Het leek wel alsof iemand hem van binnen probeerde te verbranden.

'Sluit me buiten!' riep Avarion, maar Garion kon geen vrolijke gedachten vinden. In de plaats daarvan kwam steeds de gedachte aan Vaders dood naar boven.

_Na een paar lange minuten vond hij een hand. Garion sloeg zijn eigen hand voor zijn mond en voelde zijn maag omdraaien. Hij verwijderde het puin en zag daar Vader liggen, het bloed stroomde uit Vaders hoofd en hij bewoog niet meer. Garion keek vol afschuw naar zijn vader en probeerde hem wakker te krijgen…_

'NEEEE!' gilde Garion en hij zakte ineen op de grond. Aire was net op tijd om hem op te vangen. Hij legde Garion op bed en even leek het alsof hij niet meer wakker zou worden. Met een ruk kwam hij overeind en greep naar zijn hoofd.

'owwww…' kreunde hij.

'Misschien moeten we het maar even hierbij laten.' zuchtte Avarion. Hij zakte neer in de stoel die naast de tafel stond en keek naar de overstuur geraakte Garion.

'laat hem maar rusten,' zei Aire, 'ik ga inkopen doen, we kunnen hier niet te lang blijven. We kunnen geen risico nemen.'

Avarion knikte en stemde hiermee in op het feit dat ze anders gevonden zouden worden door de Schaduw. Hij pakte een boek uit het vertrek naast het vertrek waar Garion lag en begon te lezen waar hij was gebleven. De titel luidde: Goed of Kwaad, wie zal het zeggen?


	7. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 7

VII

Aire moest bukken om niet met zijn hoofd tegen de deurpost te lopen. Bij het aanzien van Aire vloog een groep kraaien luidkrassend van het dak over de marmeren stadsmuur, die in tegenstelling tot gisteren het felle zonlicht wel weerkaatste zodat het leek dat de stad op de zon zelf was gebouwd. Aire wist precies waar hij moest zijn en wat hij nodig had. In ieder geval paarden om hun reis te versnellen. Hij wist een uitstekende paardenhandelaar in de hoofdstraat. Hij liep dezelfde weg terug naar de hoofdingang als die ze gisteren hadden gelopen om bij de bibliotheek van Avarion te komen. In een onguur steegje hoorde Aire twee mannen praten.

'Ik hoor dat de koning ziek is.' zei de ene.

'Oh ja? Wat sneu.' Antwoordde de andere sarcastisch. Aire schonk geen aandacht aan de twee mannen en vervolgde zijn weg door de achterbuurt.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij de hoofdingang zag hij diezelfde soldaten die hem en Garion de vorige dag hadden doorgelaten. Toen de soldaten zijn kant op keken schrokken ze hevig en keken snel de andere kant op. Aire vervolgde zijn weg naar de hoofdstraat die scheiding was van het rijke gedeelte van de stad en de achterbuurten. Het was zoals gewoonlijk zeer druk op de hoofdstraat, met als voornaamste reden het mooie weer. Na de hevige regen val van de vorige dag waren veel mensen erop uit getrokken om van het mooie weer te genieten.

Aire stapte een winkel binnen wat eigenlijk meer leek op een stal. Het overgrote deel van de vloer was bezaaid met stro waarop verschillende paarden en knollen onrustig stonden te trappelen.

'Aire ouwe makker,' zei de man achter de toonbank met een overweldigende stem, 'hoest nou?'

'Alsof je dat wat uitmaakt.' zei Aire lichtelijk geamuseerd. 'Ik ben hier om paarden te kopen voor mijn reis.'

'Dan ben je hier aan het goede adres.' antwoordde de man om zich heen kijkend en wijzend naar de vele paarden. Aire bekeek de paarden goed om te zien of ze gezond waren, tot hij het paard achter in de hoek van de stal zag. Het paard was zo wit dat het leek alsof zij licht gaf. Een grote zwarte vlek liep van boven op haar hoofd naar onder. Ze stond zo sierlijk te zwaaien met haar staart dat Aire helemaal geen interesse meer had voor de andere paarden.

'Een hele goeie keuze!' zei de winkelier met een harde stem die Aire deed opschrikken en de paarden deed hinniken.

'De beste op stal!'

'Ik neem deze en die grote knol daar voorin voor mezelf,' zei Aire, 'noem je prijs.'

'Omdat jij het bent mag je ze allebei meenemen voor maar 200 goudstukken.'

'T-tweehonde… Bij jij wel goed bij je hoofd!' was Aire's antwoord. Na even te twijfelen zei hij toch ja en overhandigde de goudstukken aan de veel te dikke winkelier en deze bedankt hem.

Aire nam de paarden mee naar buiten en begon terug te lopen naar de bibliotheek. De grote knol liep druk te snuffelen aan zijn nieuwe eigenaar, terwijl het zowaar lichtgevend in de felle zon, witte paard nog geen kik had gegeven sinds de aankoop.

Zwarte kraaien kwamen luidkrassend overgevlogen en op de marmeren stadsmuur begonnen soldaten heftig te schreeuwen en te doen. Mensen keken op naar de muur en besefte dat er iets ernstigs aan de hand was. Overal begonnen mensen te rennen om zo snel mogelijk naar hun huisje te komen. Aire had echter niet goed door wat er allemaal aan de hand was, totdat de alarmklokken begonnen te luidden.

'_snel Aire, kom terug naar de bibliotheek.'_ Aire had meteen door dat Avarion in zijn gedachten zat. Hij versnelde zijn pas en liep richting de vervallen bibliotheek van Avarion. Toen hij langs de hoofdingang kwam viel zijn mond open. Vanuit de omringende bossen kwamen honderden Schaduw opgerukt, uitgerust met gekromde dolken en afgrijselijke gezichten. Dit had Aire nog nooit gezien.

'_Sta niet te treuzelen!' _klonk er in zijn hoofd. Aire twijfelde geen moment meer en klom op zijn nieuwe knol. Hij spoorde hem aan tot galopperen en met in zijn andere hand de teugels van het witte paard snelde hij naar de plaats van bestemming.

Avarion stond al buiten met Garion aan zijn zijde, die niet wist wat er allemaal gebeurde.

'Dat zijn twee hele mooie paarden die je daar hebt.' zei Avarion.

'Snel, klim erop!' zei Aire en Avarion zette, met een verbazingwekkende kracht voor zo'n klein oud mannetje, Garion achterop de grote knol en pakte zelf de teugels van het witte paard. Het paard begon meteen te steigeren en probeerde uit alle macht te voorkomen dat Avarion op haar rug ging zitten.

'Bij nader inzien,' begon Avarion, 'denk ik toch dat jij beter dit paard kan nemen.' En hij stapte achteruit. Garion klom van de grote knol en pakte voorzichtig de teugels. Het paard keek Garion met een scheef hoofd aan en knikte toen om te laten merken dat het ok was. Garion klom op de rug van het wonderschone paard en beide dieren reden zo snel mogelijk door de straten van de inmiddels verlaten achterbuurt.

Soldaten kwamen van alle kanten naar de muur toegesneld. Op hun weg naar boven werden aan alle soldaten bogen uitgedeeld. Ze maakten zich gereed en wachtte op het teken van hun commandant. Vuur! Klonk het over de muur. Honderden pijlen vlogen met een enorme vaart door de lucht. Vele Schaduw werden geraakt door een pijl of meerdere pijlen. De Schaduw die werden geraakt vervlogen in stof en waar dat stof op de grond raakte verdorde het gras. Er vlogen nog eens honderden pijlen door de lucht en weer vervlogen Schaduw bij treffen. Het maakte allemaal niets uit, de Schaduw bleven oprukken en voor elke gesneuveld kwam er een nieuwe uit de bossen. De Schaduw kwamen dichterbij en soldaten werden bang, maar ze werden gedwongen stand te houden door eveneens bange commandanten.

De twee paarden met hun berijders galoppeerde door de achterbuurten, op zoek naar een verborgen opening in de muur om de stad te ontvluchten. Avarion hield zich stevig vast aan Aire om niet van de grote te knol te vallen. Garion had geen enkele moeite met het berijden van zijn nieuwe paard. Vol verbazing zat hij met de teugels in zijn hand een verklaring te zoeken hoe het kon dat het paard wist waar ze naar toe gingen en hoe zij kon rijden met iemand op haar rug zonder dat die iemand de leiding nam.

'_Wat is jouw naam?'_ klonk een zachte vriendelijke stem. Garion keek om zich heen hopend iets te zien waar de stem vandaan kwam.

'Garion.' zei hij.

'_Mijn naam is Lesia.'_ klonk de stem weer en weer keek Garion om zich heen om te ontdekken waar de naam vandaan kwam.

'_Ik ben je paard gekkie!'_ Garion keek onder zich waar hij het wonderschone witte paard zag. Het leek alsof Lesia hem uitlachte.

'_Hoe komt het dat jij in mijn gedachten kan?'_ dacht Garion.

'_Ik kom uit het land van de elven,'_ zei Lesia, _'daar kunnen alle dieren met elkaar communiceren door middel van gedachten.'_ Het land van de elven, daar zou Garion maar wat graag heen willen.

'Stop!' riep Avarion, 'hier is het.' Lesia en de knol hielden halt. Aire stapte van zijn paard en liep richting de muur, waar een grote bos bladeren zich aan de muur had gehecht. Avarion mompelde iets en richtte zijn hand op de bos bladeren. Er verscheen een gat in de muur waar eerst de bladeren hadden gezeten en Avarion liep er doorheen.

'Kom.' zei hij. Aire en Garion volgde hem met de paarden in de hand door het gat. Aan de andere kant kwamen ze uit aan de rand van het bos, waar aan de andere kant de Schaduw de stad belegerde.

De Schaduw klommen met gemak tegen de muur op en de soldaten probeerden tevergeefs de Schaduw tegen te houden. Zodra de eersten op de muur kwamen haalden ze flink uit met hun kromme dolken en maaiden met één slag gemakkelijk drie soldaten neer.

'Terug trekken!' klonk het van boven op de muur en de soldaten verlieten gillend en stervend de muur. De Schaduw hadden geen medelijden en maaide alles neer wat los en vast zat, op zoek naar hun enige doel dat inmiddels de stad al had verlaten.

Het drietal vluchtten de bossen in toen de eerste vlammen de stad in hun greep namen. Al gauw stond de wereldstad Tygo in lichte laaie en klonk er niets dan afgrijselijke kreten en gillende mensen. Dit was al de tweede keer in een maand dat Garion zoiets meemaakte.

'_Houd vol Garion,'_ zei Lesia, _'we zijn bijna veilig.'_

'_Dat klopt.'_ klonk Avarion plotseling. 'We komen zo dadelijk bij een aftakking van de Laleire waar we veilig zullen zijn.' Garion keek achter zich en zag Tygo in vlammen op gaan. Het speet hem dat ze niets anders konden doen dan vluchten.


	8. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 8

VIII

Het gezelschap kwam aan bij een klein kronkelend riviertje, waar verschillende insecten op dreven die een makkelijk prooi waren voor de kikkers die op de oever zaten te wachten. De instabiele Garion stapte van zijn paard en zakte in elkaar op de grond. Daar zat hij met zijn hoofd tussen zijn knieen, de gedachten en herrinneringen uit zijn hoofd te bannen. Aire en Avarion stapte van de grote knol en fluisterde tegen elkaar. Het maakte Garion niet uit wat ze zeiden, hij wilde niet meer.

_Een grote zwarte Schaduw liep op de jongen af met in zijn hand een grote gekrormde dolk._

'_Hehe, ik zei toch dat je geen zwaard meer nodig had.' klonk een schrale stem. Een pikzwarte, met schubben bedekte, arm daalde neer met een overweldigende kracht die de vogels deed opvliegen. De dolk bevestigd aan de arm streek diep in het lichaam van de man._

'_NEEEEEEEEEEE!' schreeuwde de jongen._

_De lucht was helder blauw, de zon scheen fel en het luchtruim was bezet door tientallen draken. De draken vormden een formatie en daalde neer. Zwarte schubben bedekte de huid van de draken en een persoon gehuld in zwart harnas daalde neer van de voorste draak Een jongen rende over de open vlakte. Gevolgd door de persoon in het zwarte harnas. De jongen struikelde en smakte op de grond. De persoon naderde met zware voetstappen die duidelijk hoorbaar waren._

'_Geef me de diamant' zei de persoon._

'_Nee nooit!'_

_De jongen kroop moeizaam weg en probeerde op te staan om nog harder weg te rennen. Maar op het moment dat de jongen opstond schoten er felle witte lichtflitsen vanuit de hemel naar beneden. De jongen werd gehuld in fel wit licht, alleen zijn silhouet was nog vaagjes te zien. Grote vleugels ontvouwde zich achter de jongen en bij deze actie onwortelde het gras en vloog omhoog, naar de hemel._

'_Garion... Garion!'_

'Garion!' Klonk Aire's stem hard. Garion vond zichzelf terug, kronkelend en stuiptrekkend in het gras.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' vroeg hij.

'O, niets hoor,' zei Avarion, 'het is alleen dat één van de grootste steden van dit continent zojuist volledig is vernietigd door honderden Schaduw die naar ons op zoek zijn!' Garion keek boos naar Avarion en hij probeerde op te staan.

Er schoof een schaduw over het gezelschap en alle vijf keken ze omhoog. Hoog in de lucht zweefde een groot log gedaante met gigantische vleugels. Garion sprong zonder na te denken op de rug van Lesia, deze wist wat Garion wilde en galopeerde in de richting van de schaduw. Aire en Avarion keken elkaar verbaasd aan. Zij wisten dat de schaduw van een draak was en dat dit waarschijnlijk één van de laastste geweest moest zijn.

'Die jongen zit vol verassingen.' zei Avarion.

'Ik denk dat we hier nog niet mee klaar zijn.' Zuchte Aire en hij stapte op de knol. Avarion volgde hem en samen volgde ze Garion die verbazingwekkend snel reed op Lesia.


	9. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Hoofdstuk 9

IX

De achtervolging duurde een eeuwigheid voor Garion's gevoel. Hij wist niet eens wat ze achtervolgenden, laat staan waarom. De zon zakte al weg achter de bomen, maar de schaduw in de lucht bleef goed zichtbaar. Lesia galopeerde zo snel ze kon om de schaduw bij te houden. De knol van Aire en Avarion was nergens te bekennen. Waarschijnlijk stond hij ergens uitgeput te rusten.

Garion en Lesia wisten niet van ophouden en voor hen verscheen een grote poort, alleen een poort, die hier blijkbaar al eeuwen had gestaan, te zien aan de aangetaste stenen en de begroeiing. Garion vroeg Lesia te stoppen en hij stapte af om het bouwwerk te bezichtigen. Hij was de schaduw al weer vergeten, totdat deze met enorme vaart vlak boven de poort over hun hoofden scheerde. Garion schrok en kon zich nog net overeind houden ondanks de enorme windvlaag die de schaduw meebracht. Wankelend stond hij voor de enorme stenen poort. De schaduw vloog nog een keer over en deze keer kon Garion zijn evenwicht niet bewaren. Hij viel naar voren en waar zijn handen in de opening van de poort kwamen verdwenen zij ter plekke in een waas van fel gekleurde ringen, ringen zoals die op water verschijnen wanneer je er een steen in gooit. Geschrokken stond Garion op en schuifelde naar achter. Hij keek naar zijn handen. Ze zaten nog steeds aan zijn arm en waren helemaal niet verdwenen.

Langzaam liep Garion naar de poort. Hij keek om zich heen of de schaduw er nog was, maar hij zag niets. Langzaam strekte hij zijn arm en raaktte de opening aan. Waar zijn vingers de opening raaktte verschenen opnieuw gekleurde ringen en zijn vingers verdwenen in het niets. Achter hoorde hij Lesia onrustig met haar hoeven trappelen.

'_Niet doen.'_ waarschuwde Lesia, maar Garion wilde weten wat er met deze poort aan de hand was en hij drukte zijn hele arm door de opening. Meteen daarna stapte hij helemaal door de opening. Garion was verdwenen, de gekleurde ringen die Garion's lichaam omringde verdwenen ook langzaam.

Garion wist niet wat hij zag. Waar aan de andere kant de nacht al bijna begonnen was, leek het hier wel alsof het altijd licht was geweest. Garion stond op een heuvel met achter zich diezelfde poort waar hij door was gekomen. Alleen aan deze kant zag de poort eruit alsof hij gister gebouwd was. Garion keek om zich heen en zag een wereld zoals die alleen in dromen voorkomen.

Uitgestrekte groene velden met talloze riviertjes lagen voor hem en onder in het dal van de berg waar de poort stond, lag een groot bos. Garion kon aan de rand van het bos een paar huisjes zien liggen, wat leek op een dorp.

'_Kijk uit!'_ klonk Lesia's stem in zijn hoofd. Garion draaide zich om en op datzelfde moment kwam de schaduw met een enorme vaart door de poort gevlogen. Garion kon nog net op tijd bukken, maar hij werd meegesleurd door de windvlaag die de schaduw met zich meebracht. Hij viel over de rand van de berg en rolde naar de beneden over de harde rotsen.

Met een harde klap viel Garion neer, maar hij had meer het gevoel dat hij zweefde. Voorzichtig openende hij zijn ogen. Hij zat op de rug van de schaduw die eigenlijk een draak was. De draak had een gevaarlijke kop met honderden vlijmscherpe tanden en gele ogen. Op de kop zaten grote stekels die overliepen in steeds kleinere stekels als je dichter bij de romp, waar Garion lag, kwam. Het lichaam van de draak was bedekt met robijn rode schubben die af en toe filkkerde in het felle zonlicht. Achter het lichaam zwiepte sierlijk een staart van zeker vijf meter lengte en met op het einde vier enorme stekels waarmee de draak flink zou kunnen uithalen.

Langzaam verloren ze hoogte, totdat ze vlak boven de boom toppen vlogen. Garion probeerde te gaan zitten, maar door de snelheid van de draak werd hij plat tegen de romp gedrukt. Een open plek naderde waar de draak zijn vleugels opklapte zodat ze als een baksteen naar beneden vielen en vlak boven de grond klapte de draak zijn vleugels weer uit, waardoor ze net niet ter pletter vielen. Garion viel met een smak op de koude bosgrond en kreunde van de pijn. Alhoewel…., hij voelde eigenlijk helemaal niets.

Garion stond op en keek naar de draak, maar die was verdwenen. Verward keek hij om zich heen.

'Heb je er van genoten?' zei een stem. Vanachter de bomen kwam een lange brede man te voorschijn. Zijn haar stak alle kanten uit en hij was gekleed in een soort van gewaad met een robijn rode kleur en een grote riem om zijn middel. Hij keek vriendelijk naar Garion, maar die wist niet hoe hij moets reageren.

'Wees maar niet bang.' zei de man vriendelijk.

'Wie bent u?' vroeg Garion. De man liep naar hem toe en hielp hem overeind.

'Ik ben Ra'tok, ik ben het hoofd van de Dra'ak (draak op zn turks XD).

'Dra'ak?'

'De drakenclan die in dit gebied heerst.'

'Drakenclan?' vroeg Garion verward, 'Waar ben ik beland?'

'Je bent hier in het heilige land.' zei Ra'tok met een eerbiedige toon. Garion bekeek Ra'tok nog eens goed. Was dit een droom?

'Nee Garion, dit is geen droom.' zei hij. Was Garion nu de enige die geen gedachten kon lezen!

Aire en Avarion proberen contact met Garion te maken. Ze waren achter geraakt, omdat Lesia zo hard was gegaan dat de oude knol het niet bij kon houden.

'Waar hangt die knul uit,' zuchtte Avarion, 'dadelijk wordt hij aangevallen door de Schaduw.'

'Ik denk dat ze de draak tot het uiterste hebben gevolgd.' zei Aire.

'Wat bedoel je?" Aire keek Avarion aan en vertelde hem over de legende van de draken.

'Lang geleden, nog voor de "echte wereld" er was,' begon hij, 'was er het heilige land. In dit land, wat geschapen zou zijn door de goden, heersten de draken boven alles. Tenmiste dat dacht men. In werkelijkheid waren de draken net als ieder ander mens, alleen zij hadden de gave om zich te transformeren in draken. Net zo als de goden had elke draak zijn eigen element en gaves.

Op een zwarte dag in de geschiedenis van het heilige land, gebeurde er iets verschrikkelijks. Het kwaad was opgestaan. Tot op die dag had er geen kwaad bestaan en alles wat in die richting werd vernietigd door de drakenclans. Zo werd eeuwen lang de vrede bewaard. Maar op die dag, die zwarte dag was het kwaad dan eindelijk geboren in het lichaam van Zar'ta.'

'Zar'ta?' vroeg Avarion.

'Zar'ta was eens het hoofd van de Dra'ak, de leidende drakenclan, maar hij faalde om zijn geliefde te redden van een gruwelijk dood. Sindsdien was hij niet meer te troosten en kon hij alleen nog maar praten over zijn geliefde.'

'Wat was er dan gebeurt met zijn geliefde?'

'Zar'ta was samen met Kil'na aan het wandelen, totdat een overweldigende windvlaag haar van de berg blies. Haar leven hing letterlijk aan een zijden draadje, maar Zar'ta kon haar niet redden. Zij viel meters naar beneden om daar op een grote spitse steen te vallen. Zar'ta vervloekte de goden en dat was het moment waarop zijn goedheid op de proef werd gesteld. Sinds die dag begon hij zich af te zonderen van de rest en begon hij het heilige land steeds meer te haten.

Hij is nooit meer terug gekomen naar het dorp en heeft tot die ene zwarte dag rond gezworven door het heilige land, zijn wraak te bedenken jegens de goden.

'Wat gebeurde er dan op die dag?'

'Zar'ta deed hetgene dat verboden was door de goden zelf. Hij verliet het heilige land en vertelde de bevolking daar buiten over het land. Hij vertelde de mensen dat het heilige land slecht was en dat de drakenclans hen zouden komen vermoorden. Hij zette de bevolking op tegen het heilige land en leidde hen naar binnen. De mensen vermoorden alles wat ze tegenkwamen, maar werden uiteindelijk verslagen door de goden zelf. Ze spraken een vloek uit over de mensen en deze werden verbannen uit het heilige land.'

'Wat hield de vloek in?'

'De mensen werden verandert in Schaduw…'

En zo eindigde de legende over het heilige land. Aire en Avarion reden weer verder om Garion en Lesia te vinden en Garion bleef verward en alleen met Ra'tok achter in het heilige land.


	10. De Schaduw van de Duisternis Mededeling

Beste mensen,

Wegens verschillende redenen zal het verhaal voor jullie hier stoppen. Ik heb jullie al eerder gezegd dat dit boek zeker afkomt, samen met boek 2. De echte liefhebbers kunnen zich melden om zo toegang te krijgen tot het verhaal. Ik schrijf dit verhaal tenslotte voor mezelf. Ik hoop dat jullie hebben genoten van mijn verhaal, ikzelf in ieder geval wel.

Groeten Jelle van der Coelen


End file.
